


Swords and Tumbles

by KasainoKage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wano Arc (One Piece), soft fluffy comfort, the water is poisonous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasainoKage/pseuds/KasainoKage
Summary: Luffy and Zoro can't stay out of trouble even with Law watching.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	Swords and Tumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shishiswordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman/gifts).



> My gift for Shishiswordsman as part of the OP Secret Santa 2019 that happened over on Tumblr.

“Luffy! Just let me look at it!”

“No! You’ve already got yours, these are mine!”

Zoro lunged at Luffy and the younger man danced out of the way, waving his purple katana and the new prize in the air to keep them out of Zoro’s reach.

“You don’t even know how to use them! And you can’t hold that one in your hand to punch someone with, so you can’t even pretend with it. So give. Them. Here!”

Each word was punctuated with an attempt to grab at Luffy. Eventually, Zoro got a hold on the collar of Luffy’s yukata. Luffy shoved his foot in Zoro’s face in response.

“No!” he yelled, trying to push Zoro off while keeping the swords away. “They’re mine! I need to look like a samurai!”

Luffy pushed again, and Zoro’s grip came loose. Luffy stumbled backwards, and over the edge of the cliff.

“Luffy!”

“Mugiwara-ya!”

“Luffytaro-san!”

* * *

Law let his Room fade with a sigh.

“Will they be alright?” the tall woman asked, leaning over his shoulder.

Zoro and Luffy were laid out on the ground, pale, sweating, and clearly in pain while barely conscious.

“They’ll be well enough to continue on to the ruins in an hour or two,” he told her. “I removed the water and poisons from their system that hadn’t been metabolised. They’ll feel sick for a while, but they’ll live.”

They’d waited for Zoro to deal with the sword-wielding tiger rather than leave him to find them afterwards. Law remembered the incident on Zou. Roronoa couldn’t find his way out of a wet paper bag, let alone an unfamiliar forest—Law was not letting him loose on his own in this country again.

And yet, even keeping an eye on them, Mugiwara and his swordsman still managed to get into trouble. There was a river below the cliffs, and Luffy had gone straight in. Zoro had jumped over the edge right after him to fish him out. Law had needed to Shambles both of them back to land. They’d ingested more than enough of the poisonous water to put them down, and Zoro could hardly climb with Luffy as a dead weight.

He’d done as much as he could, but like Bepo and Kin’emon there was nothing he could do for what was already metabolised. They’d be able to get up in an hour or two, and then be very sick for the next day or so unless they were stupid enough to eat or drink more of the contaminated foodstuffs. Law closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath. It was Mugiwara and food. He’d undoubtably end up like Bepo unless the food at hand was safe.

“Hey,” Law said to the samurai. “We need something that won’t poison them to eat or drink. That harbour should have something. Think you could go?”

The woman eyed him, then looked at the two lying down.

“I will return with something safe for Zorojuro-san and Luffytaro-san,” she said. “Please wait here.”

Law put his back to a tree between the two. Nothing to do but wait until they woke up. Law created a room around the three of them, leaned his head back and tilted his hat down, and closed his eyes beneath it. Might as well enjoy the quiet while it lasts.

* * *

“…ao, I need meat, I’ll feel better after I get some!”

A pause. “Mugiwara-ya, that’s not how things work.”

Zoro regained lucidity slowly, groaning at the burn in his nerves and the twisting of his stomach. A hand was running softly through his hair, fingertips lightly scratching at his scalp. He focused on the pleasant feeling, willing the rest of his pain away.

“Roronoa-ya,” said Law, softer than he normally was. The hand in his hair moved down his neck and under his shoulder.

Zoro made a small noise of protest at the loss of comfort.

“You need to sit up,” he continued, a second hand coming under his shoulders and helping him up to lean against the chest at his back. There was a cup at his lips. He lifted a hand up to hold it.

“It’s clean water. Drink it slowly.”

“Zoro will get better faster if you give him the sake!”

Sake. Yes, that sounded good. Zoro opened his eyes. Law was glaring daggers at Luffy, his captain lying on his side with an unrepentant grin across his face. He didn’t look one hundred percent, still pale and his hair plastered to his face with sweat, but he didn’t look quite as bad as Zoro felt. And if he got some of that sake, he’d be feeling much better.

Law felt Zoro try to lever himself out of his support.

“Don’t try to get up yet,” he said. “What do you need?”

Zoro turned his face to look at the older man. His brows were pinched and lips in a slight downturn, not quite a frown but enough to show worry.

“The sake.”

Law’s face flattens. An eye twitched. Abruptly, Law lets go of Zoro and stands. Zoro sags forwards and nearly drops his cup.

“You’re going to drink your water and lie back down, and not move until the woman returns.” His glare turns from Zoro to Luffy. “Both of you.”

“But Toraoooo,” Luffy whines. “Poisons don’t do much to me anyway! And I really will get better with meat. And Zoro with alcohol.”

His eye twitched more. Zoro watched him, judging his chances, and tried to stand up anyway.

"If you don't lie back down, I will take you apart joint by joint."

Zoro's grin and eyes were sharp.

"A challenge, Torao? You can't cut me."

Law closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. Zoro was lucky to be conscious. Mugiwara had some small immunity to poison, and even he was pale and sweaty and miserable, watching them both intently. Zoro would not be able to stop Law if he tried, and swordsman knew it. He was just baiting, looking for an excuse to get up. But Law was done with this.

"Just stay down, you idiot. If you’re well enough to sit up I have other things to do," he said. The samurai woman was still scouting around the docks, checking for edible food. If she brought back contaminated items, he might try separating the poisons again…

"Torao."

Law sighed and turned back. "What now Mugi-"

He was wrapped around the middle by a stretchy arm and yanked off his feet to ground with Luffy. Zoro had been hauled from his own spot towards his captain as well, the sudden jerking movement pulling a cut-off yell from his throat. His pallor nearly matched his hair when he stopped. All three of their faces were close enough that they were breathing each other’s air. Law struggled a little.

“Mugiwara-ya, what are-”

Luffy cut him off. “We’ll stay down if you do.”

Zoro just groaned and sagged in the grip. Law looked between them, then up at the sky for strength. These idiots.

“Fine,” he sighed. “But if either of you are sick on me, you’ll be missing body parts for weeks.”

Luffy laughed and nuzzled his face into the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr, now with minor edits. Come talk to me at otterinterests.tumblr.com and fan about things! Including writers. Shishiswordsman being one of them (wow guys, I lucked out getting one of my favourite writers as my giftee, the pressure).


End file.
